Star chronicles
by FrozenWantsRiot
Summary: ok this is a contenution of war in tethyr it's set about 10 years after the book. placeing zaranda star and her gang in a hole new bind of action and andventure. but this time there's much more riding on it then the fate of tethyr..


Disclaimer: I don't own war in tethyr or any of the other forgotten realms people or things or places I put in here the plots mine and Subaru is an animated and fictional adaptation of my self (although Subaru is my real name and how the looks are described is how I look but I think you can tell for your selves what the fictional parts are.)  
  
NTH: ok folks I don't really know what to call this so for now I'm calling it star chronicles when I think of a better title I'll change it. but it going to have a me or a character that's the most like me in it. But there are things I need to make clear here like vampurein is said like this vamp-pure-in. a vampurein is a vampire elf hybrid not half and half hybrid so don't give me any crap about how vampires don't have kids.  
  
It has a soul and can do-good things it doesn't or wont always want to.  
  
Can go out in the daylight but it don't always like to.  
  
It does suck blood doesn't really need to but does anyway.  
  
It doesn't turn people in to anything when it drinks blood from them and doesn't always kill the people it drinks from.  
  
It does have very big sharp teeth meaning there like a dogs all of them are flat and sharp but it can make them look like human teeth.  
  
Ok one last thing this is set years after the book war in tethyr leaves off and chenowyn is grown up and Zaranda is ruling faerun (or whatever she ends up ruling in the end of the book I forgot and my friends got my copy). With arilyn, stillhawk, chenowyn and shield of innocents as her knights. I did bring a few people that died in the book back though and I know their dead in the book so again save your crap. Well on with the show  
  
Star chronicles  
  
By: white raven (NTH)  
  
Chapter 1: a noble path  
  
Zaranda star sat watching the fencing match in the courtyard. "Watch your left!" Zaranda called. They were having a tournament just for fun of course. Zaranda had already been eliminated by chenowyn who was now fighting arilyn.  
  
Zaranda was an older woman not so old as to make her an old crown but she was beyond her maiden days she had a sleek panther like body build with dark brown almost raven hair all but for one streak of white just above her left eye brow her soft brown eyes served the seen before her  
  
Chenowyn jump to the right narrowly avoiding getting an outing stab "thanks" she called.  
  
Chenowyn was a tall skinny but not skinny as in scrawny no chenowyn had more of a pantherish build she was young redheaded amber eyed woman with a soft short of Farrell handsomeness to her.  
  
Arilyn laughed, "Hey no fair you got help" Zaranda chuckled to herself. When chenowyn objected As for Zaranda being outted, she didn't much mind. But of course ever since chenowyn was young the girl had clung to her like a beast of burden to its master.  
  
So the knight knew every weakness, skill and like wise strength that Zaranda had knew or possessed. Not to mention the tinny little fact that Zaranda taught Chen everything she knew well most everything some things the inquisitive youngling had found out on her own.  
  
The match went on arilyn who was a hand shorter then chenowyn with dark black curly hair and gemstone green eye's and the unreal handsome beauty most half elf's possessed, Had ducked to avoid been outted only to find Chen had some how removed arilyn's capped rapier from her hand. The half elf bowed with grace and claimed defeat.  
  
Stillhawk came stalking up his usual facet one of grim tidings plastered clearly on his face. Your highness he sighed to Zaranda and bow playfully Zaranda gave him a small kick in the rump.  
  
"You don't have to call me that and on the anyway you look as if you have bad news"  
  
Well as to that pasha balik, ravenak and his hair heads are on an up rise again and they've 3 thousand strong headed this way the mute ranger finished sighing and raced off to rally the troops not waiting for Zaranda to give the order having been closer to her then a brother for a long time he already knew she would.  
  
Zaranda gave a quick grin pick up the crackletongue and jump on Goldie as she galloped up "well ladies it seems were off to war" chenowyn called riding off as well almost with a laugh.  
  
Zaranda frowned at the young dragoness half handed excitement.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'll go scout up ahead" chenowyn called out as she road ahead.  
  
"Fine but be careful" Zaranda called to her.  
  
"I will you don't have to worry about me anymore" chenowyn yelled as she disappeared. into the forest that loomed up ahead. It was getting darker as chenowyn plunged deeper into the forest she could barely see but she could sense that someone was fallowing her. She had already dismounted and sent her horse back to the company that was settled out side the forest. Her job was to find a path that would allow them to get through the forest the safest and leave them the most unharmed as possible but still give them the advantaged of surprise. So she set to making her way through the thick of trees that surrounded her. She turned again looking through the black it was unusual that she couldn't see she had perfect night vision.  
  
"There must be magic around" chenowyn thought as she strained her eyes to see. She turned again tripping over a tree root and falling on to someone.  
  
"Hey ouch what the hell" the person chenowyn had falling into was shouting. Chenowyn threw her hand in the air and shouted "a star" Suddenly a ball of light shot up into the sky and lit the forest. Chenowyn got up and turned to see a long white hair girl looking to be about her age staring back at her.  
  
"Thanks for dispelling my darkness cloak" the girl said trying to move chenowyn from her path 


End file.
